100915- A mite bit of seriousness
08:41 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began messaging cascadingCourtier CC at 20:41 -- 08:42 GG: It. Has. Come. To. My. Attention. That. You. Have. Come. Upon. Another. Great. Historical. Document. 08:43 CC: Hehe, yeah, I may have 08:43 CC: Could bee, maybee 08:43 CC: It's a ratty old journal I found lyin around durin a flarp 08:44 CC: Haven't cracked it open yet, but it's got some words on the cover 08:44 GG: A. Flarp? Ah. Yes. Your. Little. Wastes. Of. Time. I. Am. Glad. You. Have. Put. That. Last. Waste. To. Good. Use. Though. 08:45 GG: The. Words. What. Are. They? 08:45 CC: Hey! flarping is tons of fun 08:45 CC: Kinda 08:46 CC: And the words are hard to read 08:46 CC: Some anciant dialect 08:46 CC: I think it says something about a cavalreaper 08:47 CC: Does that peak your interest? 08:48 GG: Ah. Another. Exciting. Sea. Faring. Tale. To. Study. And. Admire. 08:48 GG: Unlike. Your. Fun. Studying. These. Manuscripts. Can. Only. Enrich. The. Mind. 08:49 GG: The. Tales. Show. Us. That. Which. Many. Have. Forgotten. Techiniques. And. Strategies. 08:50 GG: So. Then. What. Is. Your. Price? 08:50 CC: Must bee real valuable to you if you're already asking a price 08:51 CC: But with your blood there's not much you can't afford 08:51 GG: You. Know. I. Do. Not. Care. For. These. Games. Of. ... "Haggling". 08:52 GG: Things. Are. The. Price. That. They. Are. Worth. 08:52 CC: And we don't know what this thing is really worth yet 08:53 CC: Let me open this bugger up and weevil know 08:53 CC: Soun lice? 08:53 CC: Sound* 08:53 GG: Ah. Good. Straight. To. The. Point. To. Assess. It. 08:55 CC: Hmmm 08:55 CC: Well I can say they sure weren't a soft scale 08:56 GG: Do. Not. Try. To. Entice. What. Did. It. Say? 08:57 CC: Sorry, just trying to weta your appetite 08:57 CC: Sounds like a cavalreaper to me 08:57 CC: One of those brave army ants 08:58 CC: They've got quite a few heroic tales in here 08:58 GG: Ah. Excellent. The. Accounts. Of. Many. A. Brave. Sea. Farers. 08:58 CC: I can't even bee sure this is real 08:58 GG: That. Shall. Be. An. Excellent. Aquisition. 08:58 GG: Why. Would. It. Not. Be. Real? 08:59 CC: Almost too good to bee true 08:59 GG: What. Waste. Of. Time. Would. It. Be. To. Not. Record. Truthful. Accounts. Of. Our. History? 08:59 CC: All these daring advantures 08:59 CC: Land and sea 08:59 CC: Especially sea, even 09:00 GG: Surely. This. Troll. Must. Have. Been. Great. To. Master. Adventures. On. Both. Venues. 09:00 CC: And comb on, I'm sure even you've told a whitefly or two 09:00 GG: Why. Would. I. Ever. Waste. My. Time. On. Telling. Fiction? 09:01 GG: One. Should. Always. Be. True. And. Straight. To. The. Point. 09:01 CC: Right, sorry to offend 09:01 CC: Gotta say though, I'm kind of enjoying this journal 09:01 GG: It. Is. A. Seri... Grave. Matter. To. Never. Obscure. The. Truth. 09:02 CC: I could never get borerd with these 09:02 GG: You. Are. Trying. To. Entice. Again. Stop. It. Now. And. Get. Back. To. The. Pricing. 09:03 GG: Though. If. You. Wish. I. Could. Come. Back. Another. Time. To. Let. You. Finish. The. Tales. You. Are. Enjoying. 09:04 GG: But. I. Will. Have. It. Without. This Nonsense. 09:04 CC: No no, it's all interesting, but I'm not much of a history buff 09:04 CC: Even mantioned the last empress here and there 09:04 GG: Fortunately. I. Am. 09:04 CC: I know I don't enough to fact check that 09:05 CC: But it's too rich for my blood 09:05 GG: Not. Too. Rich. For. Mine. 09:05 GG: The. Price. If. You. Can. Not. Appreciate. The. Historical. Value. 09:06 CC: I may not be as rich as you, but I've got my fair share of loot from flarping 09:06 CC: So the monetary price is kinda negligible 09:06 GG: The. Only. True. Point. To. Those. Games. 09:07 GG: So. What. Do. You. Require. Then? 09:07 CC: So how about this 09:07 CC: The book's yours 09:07 GG: Excellent 09:07 CC: In exchange for a favor 09:07 GG: A. Favor? 09:07 CC: Yes a favor 09:07 GG: What. Is. The. Nature. Of. This. Favor? 09:08 CC: One as serious-oops, I mean stern as you is sure to make good on it 09:08 GG: Do. Not. Make. A. Joke. Of. My. Name. 09:08 CC: Right, very sorry 09:08 GG: That. Is. A. Seri... Important. Matter. 09:09 CC: Uhh, don't worry about the favor just yet 09:09 CC: I buzz you when I need it 09:09 CC: It won't bee anything too large 09:10 GG: It. Had. Better. Not. Come. When. I. Am. Attending. To. A. Duty. 09:10 CC: I would never interrupt such an important matter 09:11 CC: I'll buzz right off if it combs to that 09:11 GG: Ah. Good. Then. It. Is. Settled. 09:12 CC: Yeah, I suppose I'll bee bringing it too you 09:12 GG: Indeed. 09:13 CC: Yeah, wouldn't want your lordship going out of his way 09:13 GG: I. Should. Expect. You. Here. With. My. New. Prize. Posthaste. 09:14 GG: Do. Not. Delay. Any. Further. Than. Necessary. Unless. Duty. Calls. For. You. 09:15 CC: This is my duty, isn't it? 09:15 GG: Unless. It. Is. Superceded. 09:15 CC: No higher honor than a seadweller's service 09:16 CC: Anyway, I'm taking off now, I guess you'll bee seeing me soon 09:16 GG: I. Am. Glad. You. Agree. And. Most. Excellent. 09:16 -- cascadingCourtier CC stopped messaging gallavantingGuardsman GG at 21:16 -- Category:Log Category:Nyarla Category:Serios